


A View to the Past

by A_beautiful_lie



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_beautiful_lie/pseuds/A_beautiful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick watercolour painting for chapter five (Family and a Future) of ToriTC198's When an Unstoppable Force Meets an Immovable Optimist. Erik and Charles visit New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A View to the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToriTC198](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriTC198/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When an Unstoppable Force Meets an Immovable Optimist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622747) by [ToriTC198](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriTC198/pseuds/ToriTC198). 



 

"Erik glanced back one more time at the statue that called to his past, and then he took a step towards the man who was quickly coming to represent his future." - When an Unstoppable Force Meets an Immovable Optimist by ToriTC198

 


End file.
